Why Me ?
by bunnybabe247
Summary: After the death of her father Blossom becomes very depressed and without the support of her sister's who have turned on her to be with Princess she turns to the one person who does understand her Brick JoJo. To bad he is Popular and She is the punchline to every joke. BrickxBlossom BoomerxBubbles ButchxButtercup. The Rowdyruff boys are good.
1. Chapter 1

Hello this is my first Power puff girl fanfic so please be easy on me Reviews appreciated and feedback/criticism as well try not to be to harsh please.

Blossom's P.O.V

I can't believe this how could he do this to me.

I was sitting in study hall when my computer went off signaling a new message. I opened it to see a video awaiting me presence. I clicked the tab and up popped my worst nightmare.

Maybe I should back up a little when I was young I wasn't exactly born but created by Professor Utonium he was a great father. That's right was he died my freshman year of high school .I was really depressed and began dressing in baggy clothes which some considered boy clothes. Most people began making fun of me even my sisters who left me for popularity .Through all of it my boyfriend Dexter stuck by me. After our 10 moth anniversary I decided after some of his peaceful suggestions I slept with him which was a big mistake because the morning after I found a note in Dexter's place saying he was breaking up with me.

Never did I think I would ever see this night again other than in my nightmares but I guess I was partly wrong because my nightmare has came true.

The video was of me and Dexter specifically of me losing my virginity. I slammed my laptop shut and felt my face go hot from anger and tears running down my face.I really wanted to kill the bastard but I was a superhero so I decided against it I knew Dexter was in lunch so I decided to confront him..

I walked into the cafiteira slamming the doors open everyone's eyes were on me some in disgust others in surprise. I stormed to the popular kids table and slammed my hand on in honestly any harder and the table would have broke.

Dexter looked up smirking.

"Hey Blossom"

"Why?"

"Whatever do you mean "

"Don't play dumb"

"Oh the video? "

"Yes"

"Why are you mad it was your video don't get mad at me because you got all slutty for one night" My face dropped.I slapped him hard across the face and stormed out of the café My sisters didn't seemed surprised I bet they knew about it .I went to the schools roof To blow off steam I kept thinking how much I hate myself how I hate my family.

"Why did everything have to change " I wishpered to myself.I brought myself to the edge of the rooftop looking down.I took off my dad's necklace the he made for lokking at it for a while I dropped it off of the 3 story building and watced as the impact made the beads in the necklace scatter. I smiled through my tears and stepped closer to the thinking I dropped myself off.I never felt the impact but I did feel someone's arms around me I opened my eyes to see Brick holding me flying back to the rooftop.

"Blossom what the hell were you thinking."

"Brick why the hell did you do that"

"Are fucking kidding me? Bloss you almost killed yourself."

'That was the plan dumbass." I said heading back to the edge.

"NO Blossom you can't let them get to you." I turned to him furious.

"Why did everything have to change?" I screamed at him "Everyday I am treated like crap they always find a new way to torture me. Why me?"

"What happened to the old you, you always fight back."

"Don't you get I lost all my fight whatever I do they keep coming back."

"Bloss ignore them"

"How can I ignore them they posted me losing my viginity on the fucking night that ment everything turned into a joke to them." I was crying finally met my eyes and stood behind me on the edge pulling me in to a hug."Nobody cares"

"Blossom I care"

After we hit 13 the Rowdyruff boys came back but they completely changed for the better they even helped fight crime in Townsville.

Bubbles dated boomer and Buttercup with butch me and brick remained friends because each of us were dating someone else anyway.

I settled into Brick arms as he picked me up and pulled from the edge.

"you have to stop listening to them Bloss"

"Why they're right I mean I dress like a guy and I am not ecatly pretty"

"That's not true you are beautiful."

"Stop Brick"

"What telling the truth isn't that what best friends do"

"Brick you date Princess she is the most beautiful and most popular girl in school what makes you think we would ever stay best friends."

"2nd"

"What?"

"Most beautiful princess is 2nd"

"Really and who is this girl who is first and don't say your alter ego or some dumb stuff like that"

"Of course not the other girl is you"

"Haha Brick oh so funny" I said pulling away from him.

"Bloss I am so serious you are a natural beauty" he said coming closer to me "look at you in the clothes with no make-up a guy would have to be blind to still not see your beauty."

I was about to reply when the bell rang." How about we talk about this after school, Can I come over?" I nodded "Let me walk you to class" He held out his hand waiting for me to grab it, When I did we rushed down the steps to my history class. When we got there The hall was empty meaning I was officially late. Brick stood at the door waiting for me to go in. I put my hand on the knob when brick's voice stopped me.

'Blossom wait." He came towards me and kissed my cheek "I'll see you later" with that he ran to his next class. When I opened the door the principal was sitting at my teacher's desk.

"Miss Utonium let's talk she said as she held her laptop in her hansds "Oh no" I thought

That's all I really hope you like it Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of the reviewers this was gonna be along chapter but I decided to split the scenes the next chapter should be up buy Monday

I am unbetaed so sorry for the mistakes.

Blossoms P.O.V

I hate Princess I hate my sisters and most of all hate Dexter.

I slammed the front door shut and Bubbles, Buttercup and Princess came running towards me.

'What the fuck is your problem?" Buttercup demanded.

"I was just suspended thanks to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"The stupid fucking video you know as my sisters I would have expected you to at least tell me."

"We didn't do anything."

"Shut the fuck up Bubbles" I growledI love bubbles this is just how the story is/Same for buttercup) "I am so tired of this you bug me at school in my own home which by the way I paid for so if I wanted I could kick your sorry asses out. But you know what you wanted to break me you got it I 'm finally broken" With that I stormed upstairs slamming my room door shut. Even through the hard wood door I could hear my sisters yell 'Bitch' I threw myself onto my bed and cried into my pillow. I was never one for revenge unless it needed to be done and this is one of those moments, Its not gonna be like those teenage movie where I prank the mean girl oh no I have to hit them where it hurts .I have been told by many people about my beauty and decided to play to that strength. After I took my shower I wrapped my Pink towel around my bed and stood looking in the mirror ,I guess people were right I mean I always thought I was pretty but not like my sisters.

My red hair reached my knees and I decided that was a little too much for me. I grabbed my scissors and started snipping I cut my hair so it reached just above my chest and that just when it's wet .Satisfied enough I walked out of the bathroom and went into my room.

"Ahhhh" I screamed so loud I pretty sure I woke the dead. "Brick what the hell" I whispered yelled

"Hey bloss Nice towel" He smirked

"You are aware your Girlfriend is downstairs right"

"Yeah I'm the one who dropped them here" he looked me up and down making me feelingself-concious I grabbed the towel closer to my body. "Don't worry just admiring you look great" Of course that made me flush pink. "I had to drop the car to my brothers they're picking us up tomorrow"

'What?" I asked confused.

"They didn't tell you we're going to the beach"

"No they didn't plus I don't think so I have no bathing suit."

"It's a good thing your best friend knows you so well." He came up behind me lifting a pink bathing suit from a bag beside me" 'how could I have not noticed that' I thought to myself. "Doesn't it look great" He put the top piece over my chest area. I had to smile it was a pink suit with my name written across it and blossoms holding up the halter.

'Yeah it's nice"

'See so now you have no reason not to come"

"Brick" I whined

"Blossom" He mocked

"Fine I'll go but if I get into a fight with one of them I'm kicking theirs and your ass."

'Yeah that will happen" He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever JoJo, Get out I have to change"

"Can't"

"Why the hell not?"

"No one can know I'm here remember"

"Well I have to change"

"We've established that just do it I promise I won't peek" he grinned and continued "Much"

"Brick" I growled

"Bloss I've seen you naked before what's so different now"

"I don't know I'm more self-conscious you know that"

"How many times do I have to tell you you're gorgeous? Especially with no clothes on"

"Fine "I looked in my underwear drawer to get some clothes I pulled out my matching pick lace bra and panties.

"Lace. Nice"

"Brick"

"Sorry I promise I won't say anything else." With that I dropped my towel and started to get dressed.

I saw brick looking at me through the mirror, Not like he was about to jump me for sex but because he generally admired my body it actually felt nice. I smiled and Brick must have caught me because he questioned me about it.

"What's up red?"

"Nothing," But I still couldn't contain my laugh. He stared at me and took his place back on the bed by now I had all of my clothes on and sat next to him..

"When are we leaving tomorrow?"

'I don't know probably around 11 we want to be at the beach during the hottest hours."

"Great well while you guys are having fun I am gonna be reading this book right here" I lifted up my book called 'Hush Hush'

"Why?" He questioned

"Because if I talk to someone trust me it will lead to a fight and what they don't seem to get is that I can take all of them and will kick all of their asses"

"Except me"

"Awe sweetie if you think that's true you must really be hurting in the head"

"Funny Utonioum but we both know I can take you in my sleep"

"I would love that to happen" I said smirked and ran a hand down his back.

"How about right now"

"Sorry I'm kind of tired maybe another time" I smirked and laid down putting myself under the covers

"Tease" he muttered I rolled my eyes

"Lay down Brick." After some shifting he laid down beside me and when I turned around I saw that he had taken his shirt off

"Like what you see"

"Bite me" I growled but honestly I did like what I saw Brick has the body of a god perfectly sculpted 6pack and the biceps don't even get me started.

"When and where" he responded

"That depends how sexy are we getting here" He didn't expect me to say that because honestly I didn't either smirked and took his finger and dragged it slowly up my spine and back when he stopped in the middle and dragged his finger to my stomach. I gasped and his smirk just got bigger ."I know your weakness Red"

"Very. There is a spot right here " he used his whole hand and brushed my chest .His other hand made it's way to my hip "And right here" He whispered into my ear he then brushed his lips on my neck and slowly started kissing and nibbling on my freshly exposed skin.

"Brick…" I moaned he smiled on my skin and kept going the hand that was once on my hip moved under my shirt. KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK

"Blossom" Bubbles screamed through the door. I pulled away from Brick and he continued laying on the bed.

"What?" I asked opening the door.

"We are going to the beach tomorrow we wanted to know if you want to come" The attitude evident in her voice.

"Actually Brick already asked so I guess I'll see you tomorrow" I was about to close the door when her foot stopped it." What the hell is that" She asked pointing at my neck.

"What?" She picked up her pocket mirror and handed it to me. I almost screamed Brick gave me a firkin hickey. "Shit" I muttered .I handed bubbles her mirror and slammed the door shut "Very funny "I whisper yelled to brick. He just smirked at his work and patted the bed next to him signaling me to sit down.

"So let's talk" He told me as I took my seat.

"About?"

"What happened today?"

"I thought we already did"

"No I convinced you not to jump but I still want to know why my best friend tried to kill herself"

"Don't worry I didn't leave it at that"

"No Bloosom, Look I love you to death so I wanna know, do you know what would have happened if you were gone"

"You would find a new best friend and replace me just like everyone else."

"You can't be replaced bloss" he made me face him "Bloss please talk to me" He looked me in the eyes his eyes pleading with me.

"It was Dexter, My sisters and princess."

"What?"

"You know I never wanted to sleep with him. It was just I lost everybody and I figured if I gave it up to him then maybe he would stay." Tears started coming down my face. " He told me he was a virgin and I knew it wasn't true I mean I saw him with princ-Other people. I just needed somebody to be with me and he said all the right things that night he told me he would never leave me that he loved me and I fell for it." Brick pulled me closer to him and I laid my head in his chest "The worse part is he never cared he was always with other girls behind my back and I still loved him. Why am I such a target what did I do?" Brick wiped my tears away with his finger and then intertwined our hands as I cried into his chest. "I didn't want him to be my first I was saving myself for someone else and he knew that."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter now. I just wish I was with somebody else."

"You know that saying first is the worse second is the best?"

"Yeah"

"Think of it this way your first time was painful and you regret it but for your second time treat it like your first make sure it's with somebody you love" I nodded my head and he cradled me closer to his chest. "I know that's not the only thing wrong with you. But I'll leave it alone for now. You know how much I love you and I hate seeing you cry next time can you at least call me before"

"Why?"

"Blossom please." he was begging now.

"Fine"

"Thank you" He pulled me into a tight hug and, "I don't wanna lose you Bloss I can't and I refuse to "He started to cry too.

No P.O.V

They fell asleep in each others arms and though she didn't want to admit it she didn't want to leave Brick she loved him and not just loved him she was in love with him and falling asleep in his arms made her feel amazing she wanted to change just for him back to the other Blossom the Confident Blossom she loves him and if that's what he wants that's what she will do. Starting tomorrow the old blossom returns and she wants a little Payback.

Okay that's all sorry it took so long I have been busy I don't have a beta so I am sorry for any errors. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay Next One Here we go.

Bricks P.O.V

Okay this mornig I woke up in Blossoms Bed with her in my arms I remember all of last night I am worried about my best friend.I got up putting on my shirt so I could head home.

I Kissed Blossom on her cheek and flew out of the window. By the time I got home it was 10:30 so I only had an half an hour to get ready.I picked out my red trunks with flames on it. After showering I grabbed my towel and my go bag which included more mater food and a couple of hats..

My brothers were waiting in the car by the time I was done I got in the car andmy brothers started hounding me about where I was last night . After I got them to shut up Butch had finally pulled up to the Utonioum household. I got out of the backseat and walk to the front door before I could even knock blossom opened the door and I swear I automatically went hard as she stood there in a white shirt and some REALLY short shorts and a white floral top from the top I could see the bikini I brought her from 'justice' When I finally met her eyes she had a smirk on her face.

"Hey Brick" The smirk never left her face.

"Bloss you ready?" My voice was a whole octive higher and I'm pretty sure she notice cause her smirk got bigger .

"Yeah ,You mind carrying this for me" She handed me her Juicy Coutore bag which was filled with neccesties. With that she stepped out closing the door behind her and walked to the car. I just stared after "stop staring at my ass and come on Brick" Blossom said from in front of me.I could here the smile. I walked up behind her opening the door for her."Thanks" She smiled flirtly at me. 'What the fuck has gotten into her' I thought.

I got in the car and closed the door my eyes never leaving Blossom..Butch broke my consentration by talking to Blossom.

"You know Bloss I gotta say you actually look nice today , Did my bro convince you to brighten up your look slutty and that is his specisalty."

"You know i don't care how popular you are Butch I can still kick your ass same goes for you Boomer." Both boys scoffed and turned around and sat back in their seats as Butch pulled off No sooner my phone went off singnaling I had at text I was gonna ignore it because I thought It was gonna be Princess. I looked at the phone and it was Blossom. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes and pointed to my phone. I opened her text message.

Brick take a pic it'll last longer.

-Bloss

I smirked and shook my head before answering.

Don't mind if I do, Clothes optional/None at all.

-Red

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Blossom smile.

"Hey Butch you mind turning up the AC? It's a littile hot back here" Blossom asked.

"This is as far as it goes but you can always take your shirt off" I slapped Butch in the back of the head.

"Don't mind if i do" Blossom said while taking off her top. All of our heads snapped toward her. She now sat in the car in only a bikini top,I knew she was doing this to troture me and trust me it was working suddenly Butch made a sharp stop at the gas satation.

"I have to pee" he said before rushing into the Bathroom Boomer on his tail.

"You are Evil"

"No everything about me is good don't you think"

"This is payback for last night right? ,The Hickey?"

"Is it working"

"Yes"

"Then Yes" Butch and Boomer got back in the car about 10 minutes both seemed relived yet very uncomfortable. and that is a good source of blackmail for me.I smirked and sat back in my seat ready for this ride to end.

**BEACH**

When we got to the beach we immdeitly spotted The girls cause Princess brought the biggest cabana I kept thinking who the hell brings their own cababna to the beach.

"Hey baby" Princess said kissing me. Butch and Boomer kissed their girls and took of their shirts ready for the beach."We were playing 2 on 2 volleyball you wanna play"

"2 on 2"

"Yeah did i forget too tell you Dexter's here" she mumbled.

"Princess you knew Bloss was coming and you invited him"

"hHe's my friend and since when do i care what blossom thinks"

"Whatever I'm hungry Bloss you want something "

"Sure" she got up and took off her skirt leaving herself in just her Bikini she smirked at Princess and walked towrds the food cabana.

Blossom sat acrooss from me in the waitress came over to take our oreders

"So can we talk?" She asked

"About?"

"The conversation we've been avoiding for 2 years"I looked up in realization.

"Not now bloss"

"Why?"

"I don't want to"

"Brick please I need this"

"I can't"

"Fine were supposed to be best friends able to talk about anything but if we can't talk about something as simpile as us losing our viginity to each other than i don't think we can talk anymore"with that she got up and walked away.

I got up and paid for our uneaten food.I ran after Blossom and when i caught up to her i grabbed he rhand and pulled her to the back of the cabana for some privacy.

"Leave me alone Brick"

"You want to talk fine talk Bloss"

"You ruined me Brick."She exploded (Not literally)"My first time was supposed to be with someone I loved and this spur of the moment was terrible,You left brick you didn't speak to me for weeks and when you finally did you said keep it to ourselves."

"We were both seeing other people."

"That's not the point i wanted my first time to be special and you just treated me like i was just another fuck"

"that's not fair it was my first time too "

"Really doesn't seem, like it ,Why couldn't we just talk you could have told me you didn't want to do anything i would have been fine with that"

"Can't we just act like it never happened"

"What do i have to do to get you talk to me,Brick please i'll d anything i need this" I said nothing She satarted crying "Gosh why dies eveyone hate me" She began walking away.

"Bloss I love you" I excpected her to run away to slap she didn't she came up to me and Kissed me it was both innocnet and filled with passion. my hands were at her waist and her arms were wrapped around my neck there was no room between us ,we were pressed tightly back was against the wall of the cabana.I was he first to pull away.

"Look Bloss i don't desreve you,You deserve the best and i would hate myself if i took you away from somebody who could make you happy,somebdy who feels the way i feel about you.I'm sorry if i hurt you velive me i wanted to be with you but you were happy with Dexter you have to understand all the things i do is protect you.I wouldn't be able to live with my self if i found out i was gthe reason you weren't happy" I meet heveything was perfect er eyes."That night was the best night of my life you-you were perfect and i hate that you think that you did something wrong.I just really don't deseve the most importat person in my life i really hope we can stay friends I love You too much to lose you" Shee nodded

I kissed Blossom one more time before leaving her there and heading back over to our 'Friends'

Blossoms P.O.V

"I Love You Too Brick" I said quietly to his retreating figure.

THE END Of This Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Okay Next One Here we go.

OKay I know I didn't say this before but his is af our shot making this the final chapter all loose end will be tied up and I don't tink there ARE CLIFF HANGERS but if so I'll make a sequel REVIEW PLEASE.

Blossoms P.O.V

About 10 minutes after Brick left I walked back over to his friends.I didn't see Brick anywhere.

"Where's Brick?"

"He left a couple of minutes ago" Boomer answered

"He went home?"

"i guess so" He said with a shrug.I grabbed my stuff and prepared to leave but Princess stood in my way.

"What the hell Princess?"

"Where do you think your going"

"To find Brick"

"And why do you want to find my boyfriend so bad"

"He's my best friend now can you move"

"Why?"

"Look we got into a fight I just want to aplogize"

"I don't beleive you"

"Well it's a good thing I don't care what you think" With that I moved around her and flew away.

BRICK'S HOUSE

While I was arriving here I couldn't help but anger myself he left with no explinatiopn he told me he loved me after practicaly abandoning me for almost a month.I banged on the door continuously I only stopped when i heard his voice.

"What the fuck why are yu banging on my door lik- Blossom what are you doing here"

"How dare you"

"Excuse me?"

"You walked away earlier today you know it seems your really good at that"

"Bloss not now"

"It's never a time for you what about me I'm sad to why can't you care what I have to say"

"I do"

"Fine then shut up and listen" Brick finally let me in and took a seat on his couch while I stood in front of him. "I never regreted that night between us as much as I try to and I should I just can't nd it kills me i shouldn't feel this way about you your my best friend" i felt tears streaming down my face. "You never let me answer you at the beach and even if your selfish,a Pain in the ass and Evil I think I always loved you" Brick finally looked up and met my eyes. "You were with Princess and I was with Dexter I didn't want any drama so kept it that way." You know Dexter didn't even notice there was no blood after I mean if I saved myself for him it wouldn't have felt so special."

"I'm sorry Bloss" I shook my head letting more tears fall down my face.

"Do you love Princess?" His eyes sanpped to me once again.

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Yes" He looked down.

"Do you love me?" I asked

"Yes" He said without hesitaation this time he looked at me.

"Your lying" I said heading for the door

"What no i'm not" I heard his steps behind my hand could reach the knob Brick was behind me. "I am not lying"

"Really? So you love Princess?" I turned towards him "After she lied,Cheated continuously how could you love someone like that?"

"because if i call her out on it I'll be a hypocrite Bloss face it we cheated first"

"Yeah and we stopped "

"I just don't want to hurt her" He said retreating from me.

"You mean like she did to you" he turned back in my direction. "That's not the same?"

"It is but-"

"No buts JoJo I want you to tell me strait up do you love her" He didn't answer "You know what fuck you" I opened the door and began to walk out the door slamed shut behind me.

"No"

"Then why are you with her" He backed away from me "Brick why are you with her"

"Because _I_ can't have you" He shouted "Gosh Bloss you don't understand how much it hurts .the fact that we could ever be together It kills me"

"Why can't we be together ?"

"You deserve better" I walked up to him slowly so that now we were face to as close to face to face as we were gonna get.

"You remeber when My dad diede you were my only friend to come dispite all of the town whom he helped hell my dad hated you but he knew you would always be there for were the only one who stayed by me in my depressed state plus you saved me from suicide you are one of the best people i know and the fact thAT we're best friends and you don't know that your the best guy ever in my oopinion is a damn don't know me at all" I lifted my hand to his cheek and pulled him towards me our faces inches apart. "I love you =and that should be all that matters" I kissed him slowly three seconds later he responded wrapping his arms around my waist my arms around his neck each of us trying to pull the other closer while there was no more distance to go. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his hand was on my leg the other travling up and down my held me tight as he made his way upstairs.

20 minutes later

Brick and I layed next to eachother smiles on our faces and chest rising up and down.

"I love you Bloss only you" My smile got bigger.

"I love you too" We heard the door close downstairs Brick and I looked at each other before he got up and stared to get dressed.

"Brick Where the hell are you"

"Shit it's here" I lokked at him with and angering glaNCE"

"Chill Bloss I have to break-up with her" I shrugged and layed back down.

10 minutes later I heared shouting ."It's because of that slut isn't it "

"No Princess is because your a cheating Slut you think I don't know about you fucking with dexter your forgetting I'm smater than both of you"

"Where is she I know she is the one who is the way of us" I heard someone coming up the steps in fact many people so I put on My bra,Panties and A sundress that I kept in his room when they arrived i was fully clothes but it didn't take a genius to figure out Brick and I just had sex."You little Bitch"

"Excuse me?"

"You stole my man"

"Well you stole mine and posted a video of us having sex paybacks a bitch." I smirked "You traded down though cause we just did it like 3 times and he is WAY better than Dexter."

"Gosh I am so gonna kill you just wait till we get to school" With that she stormed away with my sisters following and Butch stared at me for awhile before high fiving their brother and smiling at me.

After they left Brick and I sat on the besd wrappe d in each others arms."They never wanted to be mean to you "

"Who?" I asked confused"

"Your sisters my Brothers they did it for Princess since i was dating her my brothers had to keep her happy to keep me happy and your sisters did it for my brothers"

"So what your saying is-"

"Everything will be fine when we return to school"

"NO Not that you were the cause of all my pain i don't know How I can stand to be with you now" i said with a smile.

"Well then I guess I'm gonna have to make it up to you" He said pinning me down beneath him.

"I guess so " I said as we kissed once again. Maybe these next few month won't be so bad after all.

[THE END]

Okay tell me if you like it and want more cause I live for this.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
